Character and Job Types
Introduction Throughout the vast lands of Expedition, there are many players whom you will meet, each taking on a role in the world. Feed your knowledge with information of many of these characters that will change the course of the history of Expedition. Please note that this is unfinished and that I'd love contribution to these lists. - PW Jobs Many people take on certain jobs that matches their role set. Wanderers These are a collection of people with no real purpose, generally neutral and will only defend themselves, most of the time they are harmless and will randomly either help out or do harm while on their Expedition for a home. Guardians Many may say they are of this role, but unless they have the name of (Role) then they are not real, the main duty of the Guardian's is to do they assigned Task with dedication, not getting distracted with the world or other roles, the role of all Guardians is to protect the lands, but each have their own assigned task to complete. A example is "The Preserver", this being's task is to preserve the memory of empires that fell, of tribes that were unrighteously slaughtered, of wars, of peace.. to preserve the buildings and the extraordinary people that persevere, struggle and survive. Real Guardians were moderators or admins who protected the weak, they no longer exist. Gatherers A Gatherer's role is to harvest resources and hoard them, either for trade or for bribery, perhaps even for building of empires or fortresses to guard their gains, few of these exist due to most choosing raiders and bandits out of slothfulness and laziness at having to work for their own resources. It is the gatherers that support the warriors that do battle and the explorers that collect the rare items. Traders Traders roam the world of Expedition in search of wealth and prosperity. Upon finding a settlement, they will conduct friendly trade with them. Traders are becoming more rare due to the rising anarchy of bandits and raiders. Raiders Raiders are the offense members of a certain settlement. These members will be tasked to attack nearby settlements and outposts and pillage any useful items in the town. They are usually heavily equipped and are seen in small parties. Bandits Unlike raiders, these bandits do not have settlements of their own. They are a band of players that would attack anyone they can find. They will use their vast numbers to devastate their opponents and slaughter them with ease. Slavers Slavers usually target fresh spawns and force them into doing hard labor, such as lumbering, mining, and cotton farming. Although the slaves are put hard at work, they are (usually) guaranteed food, water, shelter, and protection. Pirates Roaming the seas, they travel from island to island in search for towns and settlements to pillage. These people are usually nomadic and live on sailboats. There are some pirates that would decide to remain neutral. Cultists These members are usually of a tribe that worships a larger and higher being. An example of this would be the Empire of Pyreus, where their members would pillage other towns in crusades in the name of Pyroneus, the God of Fire. Usually cultists are classified as those who do evil in the name of their being, but then there are some that simply worship the being and maybe make sacrifices of food and crops. Vultures Vultures tend to roam around, like wanderers, but they also steal. They will sometimes use your buildings without permission and steal when nobody is looking. These people don't have a home, so it is hard to find and target them. vultures steal anything useful that they can get can get their hands on, and leave after they've stolen everything they want they will leave. Paranoidists Paranoidists are usually Gathers who have hoarded valuble resources and make ridiculously good fortifications to protect them. This usually means 2-3 layers of defense, such as a walled settlement with a walled off cave with a portion of that cave walled off, usually all stone. These are the hardest defenses to get through in the game and many raiders just give up after one wall busting due to the resources and skill neccesary to make three cannons while fending off a bowman. Category:Players Category:Lore